


Something To Think About

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Gen, Masturbation, ace spectrum Riario, but fic is gen, community: mmom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 19:31:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14600139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: Modern college au. Giuliano, fresh from his conversation with Leo about places to masturbate, broaches the subject with ace spectrum Riario.





	Something To Think About

A shrill whistle made Riario pause and glance over his shoulder. He stopped to let the whistler, Giuliano, catch up before they both continued their stroll across campus.

"Thanks for your help on that essay," Giuliano said. "I got 87% on it."

"I merely gave some guidance on where to flesh out some of your arguments."

"Well it worked, that's the first time I've got over 80%," Giuliano said. "I owe you a coffee."

Riario demurred but not overly so, having finally accepted that friendship was a good thing and that people being nice to you was perfectly acceptable and not always out of some ulterior motive.

"We upset Clarice," Giuliano said, and recounted the discussion that had started out being about the cleanliness of shower masturbation and ended up with talk of vomiting and worse.

Riario grinned. "Zo does rather have a habit of speaking plainly."

Giuliano nodded. "Can I ask you something?" He was clearly hesitant. "Only Vanessa says it's rude to ask asexual people about it but we were talking about it anyway so if you'd been at the canteen I might have asked."

Riario blinked a few times and came to a conclusion. "You mean, do I masturbate?"

"Yes…don't feel you have to answer. Maybe just forget it. Sorry."

Riario shook his head. "It's all right. We're friends and this arose from a genuine topic of discussion. You're not a stranger trying to pry into my sexuality."

"Of course we're friends." Giuliano gave him a wide smile.

"Yes," Riario said. "We are. And yes, I do, sometimes. It varies. Sex drive is not the same as attraction."

"Right." Giuliano nodded. "I get that. Have you and Zo – no, that's too much. I meant to say, me and my partners sometimes…mutual masturbation. Or just one of watching the other."

Riario tipped his head. "I see. Something to think about."

"Yes. Anyway. I'll see you later, we're all getting pizza tonight, yes?"

"Yes," Riario said and Giuliano dashed off to his next class while Riario, free for another hour, took his time and let his mind wander. Mutual masturbation and consensual voyeurism were things he'd already been thinking about quite frequently, and perhaps Giuliano’s conversation was a sign he should consider them further.


End file.
